


Realization

by Mortiz96



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: AU- NieR Automata, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22788010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mortiz96/pseuds/Mortiz96
Summary: I love the game and thought id plug in some things.
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Kudos: 6





	Realization

Life has no meaning. We are born, live our lives, and die over and over in different bodies in times through the universes lifetime. Makes your own life seem pointless when put in perspective like that. Seeing, having, feeling, everything that could make you human taken away from you time and time again. Being turned back into the mindless androids that follow the orders of a small group of humans every time you are destroyed. Destroyed by the one you’ve grown to respect and love. The diamond authority wouldn’t allow such trivial feelings within their ranks and so the mission was set. Whenever Peridot 2F5L-5XG (a scouter unit) discovered the secret so deeply held by the leaders of the authority, her beloved friend, mentor, and possible lover, Lapis Lazuli (an execution unit) was sent to destroy her. And such began a vicious cycle of death and rebirth for Peridot and yet… where did that leave Lapis?

Anger and hurt clouded her artificial heart watching her beloved fall by her hand time and time again. She lost count on the times that her initial programming came into effect. The authority programmed the scouter units well, but Peridot was programmed a little too well. Hence why an executioner android was paired with her. To see that the well kept secret was confined and not brought to attention to all other androids. It hurt Lapis dearly. Falling for the little scouter everytime and then being ordered to bring her down.

That’s why she felt no remorse being slain by the rogue Android Pearl. Calling out to Peri in her final breath, knowing that she wouldn’t have to watch her best friend fall anymore and the secret could be brought to light and the androids could move forward in their conservation of earth. Watching the little android’s face contort in pain and anger as the blade that impaled Lapis was removed and she fell to the ground lifeless. Peridot screamed to the heavens, calling out for Lapis, pain and anger for everything that happened.

Then she laughed. Maniacally and angrily laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> I love the game and thought id plug in some things.


End file.
